conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Nations (FW)
The United Nations (UN) is an international organization whose stated aims are to facilitate cooperation in international law, international security, economic development, social progress, human rights and achieving world peace. The UN was founded in 1945 after World War II to replace the League of Nations, to stop wars between countries and to provide a platform for dialogue. There are currently 171 member states, including nearly every recognized independent state in the world. From its headquarters on international territory in New York City, the UN and its specialized agencies decide on substantive and administrative issues in regular meetings held throughout the year. The organization is divided into administrative bodies, primarily: *The General Assembly (the main deliberative assembly); *The Security Council (decides certain resolutions for peace and security); *The Economic and Social Council (assists in promoting international economic and social cooperation and development); *The Secretariat (provides studies, information and facilities needed by the UN); *The International Court of Justice (the primary judicial organ). Additional bodies deal with the governance of all other UN System agencies, such as the World Health Organization (WHO) and United Nations Children's Fund (UNICEF). The UN's most visible public figure is the Secretary-General, currently Ban Ki-moon of the East Asian Federation, who attained the post in 2007. The organization is financed from assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states, and has six official languages: Arabic, Chinese, English, French, Russian and Spanish. Security Council Permanent Members *Everett *United Kingdom *Franco-Germany *Soviet Union *China *Allied States *East Asia *South America *India Other Council *Turkey *Nigeria *Gabon *Bosnia & Herzegovina *Federal State of Israel *Peru *Portugal *South Africa *Canada *Cascadia *Iraqistan Members There are currently 172 member nations in the United Nations. The only countries that are not members of the United Nations are: Kosovo, the Holy See (Vatican City), and the Grand Yarphese Republic. Agencies *Food and Agriculture Organization *International Atomic Energy Agency *International Civil Aviation Organization *International Fund for Agricultural Development *International Labour Organization *International Maritime Organization *International Monetary Fund *International Telecommunication Union *United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization *United Nations Industrial Development Organization *Universal Postal Union *World Bank *World Food Programme *World Health Organization *World Intellectual Property Organization *World Meteorological Organization *World Tourism Organization Meetings Meetings take place at the United Nations' Headquarters in New York City, New York, Everett, or in Geneva, (Canton of) Geneva, Switzerland. Security Council Resolutions List of current resolutions in the Security Council. UN No-Fly Zone: PASSED (to be established over Libya to prevent further bombing and airstrikes against civilian targets.) *Union of Everett Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *Allied States -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *East Asian Federation Woogers - talk 12:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) *India -Sunkist- 02:37, March 15, 2011 (UTC) *Cascadia —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:10, March 8, 2011 (UTC) *USSR —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:10, March 8, 2011 (UTC) *United Federation of Southern America MineCraftian 22:31, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Meetings 'Emergency Meeting: '''Called on March 18, 2011 by UFSA *'Jose Rodriguez Bolivar (Grand Marshal of the UFSA): "Nations of the world, the civil war in Libya has gone on long enough. Mummarh Gaddahfi is an insane man who has obvously resorted to mercenaries to try and keep him in power. He voulantarily fired upon his own people in an act of suppresion and denile of human rights. I beg you to bring him down from power with a full force coalition of nations to stop his insanity, and bring peace to this Earth. It is people like him that makes the world a playground of destruction! I refuse to standby and watch as he kills countless innocent humans trying to preserve basic human rights! Please, stop him and end this outrage! Right now I have deployed my entire Atlantic Fleet to two hundred miles off the Libyan coastline. My vessels are filled to the brim with UFSA Soldiers. If the United Nations does not intervene with Libya, the UFSA will." *'''Secretary of State Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett): "The Libyan rebel opposition has already made it clear they do not want interference in their revolution. They have asked for No-Fly Zone aerial support to stop Libyan air strikes. The Union of Everett will not intrude on this revolution. Support will be provided in the form of PDS attacks against air defenses, air patrol security for enforcing the No Fly Zone and medical support to injured civilians and refugees. We have already deployed the EVNS Mercy to the region to provide aid to refugees in Tunisia and Egypt. Our aircraft carrier, EVS Victory, docked in Israel, shall provide a base for our No Fly Zone operations." *'President Timothy Mac (Allied States)': "The Allied States has already deployed squads to Libya to assist with the revolution. They have been placed under command of Libyan rebel commanders with Allied States supervisors. We will provide them with anything else they seek." *'Foreign Minister Alaina Roberts (Republic of Cascadia)': "I agree with Mr. Dupont's statement: The Libyan rebel organization has made it clear they do not want interference in their revolution. Cascadia supports their actions, but will also support their wishes. If the rebels request military or psychological aid, Cascadia will provide them with it. However, we are planning on providing air patrol assistance to help support the no fly zone, and provide medical support to the rebels." *'Grand Marshal Jose Rodriguez Bolivar (UFSA): '"Even though you all say that the rebels do not need any help, I am not for the rebels or Mummar Gaddahfi. I am for good. As a United Nations security council member, I am going to fufill my duty and bring good to this earth. The only awnser is war." *'President Timothy Mac (Allied States)': "If another nation attacks Libya, the Allied States is going to have to join in. But I am going to make one final effort to make you reconsider your decision, Grand Marshal." *'Ambassador Yukio Takasu (East Asian Federation)': "I would make note to the Council that Colonel Gaddafi has called a halt on all military operations against rebel forces and a ceasefire, and that military action should be reconsidered from this point forward. We should strive for peace and stability, rather than military intervention. *'Grand Marshal Jose Rodriguez Boliver (UFSA)': "I am striving for peace to this historic land. I am only firing on government buildings, and nothing more. My troops will enter Libya, and we will destroy all fighting military targets. There is no more power left in Libya, it is gone, all of it. We cannot just satndby and watch as he so deliberately goes through and kills anything not wearing a green flag. He must go." *'Secretary of State Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "An unknown EMP attack has rendered the opposition rebels forces helpless and defenseless. We may have no choice but to deploy forces into eastern Libya to provide aid to disabled hospitals, repair electrical lines and communications and to provide working vehicles and weaponry for the rebels. Our fighters are still in the air, due to EMP resistance but we confirmed the downing of a British fighter." *'President Chander Kumar' (India): " I'll try and stay civil. Grand Marshal- this might be one of the worse things to be done with the situation in Libya. This EMP also damaged one of our ships, The INS Jalashwa, which was docked at Benghazi for getting Indian Nationals to Malta. Not only did you strand our people, you also hurt the rebels cause. You sir are one thing and one thing only, a Badir." *'Grand Marshal Jose Rodriguez Bolivar (UFSA): "'I do not know what you are talking about. We have no "EMP" in our control. This could simply be an electronics failure due to damage done on a power plant, and along with it, failing satellites. We do not have an EMP, but we do have courage, and the Indian Vessel will be replaced with a South American Vessel if this is your wish. The rebels are also being assisted by us in Tripoli, and the city is soon to fall under the Rebel Flag." *'President Chander Kumar (India)' "Not only do you do this act, but yet you refuse to take the blame. But the last statement of 'replacing with a South American Vessel' made the matter worse. The Indian Space Research Organisation had last one bit of information from a Satellite, it picked up a heavly consentrated surge of electromagnetic forces from the Andes in Argentina which where completly un-natural. Now, the IN-122 is being knocked down to earth at this very moment- it will soon crash into the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Brazil in the morning." *'Grand Marshal Jose Rodriguez Bolivar (UFSA): '"I am not refusing anything. If my country had an 'EMP' divice, then I would be prepared to say; "that's classified information". But, your satellite probably malfuctioned over the Argentina region. I do not know what this 'IN-122', but if it is any threat to my nation then our Deep Space Ion Array will simply shoot it down, and your nation will undergo vigorous sanction." See Also *Planetary Alliance For Freedom *Organization of Independent States Category:Organizations Category:Future World